Souls Entwined
by Omeggia
Summary: We will stride across the land to fulfil one final wish. Perhaps to never return... (Firstly, MEGA SPOILERS. This isn't so much a fanfiction as it is my interpretation of the conversation that Chara and Asriel's souls would have had upon leaving the underground. Toby has remained fairly vague on this plot point however so I feel the conversation isn't canon, just the event)


"You were right Chara, the surface is beautiful"

We strode through the barrier in our new form, past mountains, through forests and rivers. In our claws the now lifeless vessel.

"You put so much at risk for this Asriel... for me... I am so happy to call you my brother"

Our shackles had been thrown off. Even humanity could not crush the love that two siblings held, their determination unmatched.

"I am never letting you go, even after your final wish has been granted"

To a small hamlet we came. Dawn was ascending, a blanket of yellow then white.

"This is where I grew up, I would watch the flowers from my window every morning. As strange as this may sound, I had always wondered what it would be like to be a flower..."

Humans emerging from their houses in their daily routines cried in horror as we strode past. Poor creatures, always misunderstanding. They would rather lock away what they cannot comprehend out of fear, but we forgave them. I forgave them.

"Why do they run away? Can't they sense that we mean them no harm? Why must humans fear monsters?"

We pressed onwards until we came upon a small church, an array of yellow flowers adorning its front. There we watched them sway in the breeze for a long time, a final wish fulfilled.

"Because they are weak and together, we are strong brother. Do not misunderstand me when I say this but... I could not care for these people. I could not care then and I certainly do not care now. If they are to get in our way do not hesitate to brush them aside"

Men with human weapons gathered around us. It did not matter though. Our love was strong, we would not falter now no matter what they bought to bare.

"These are your people Chara, how can you say that? Harming them only bought about our imprisonment in the first place. No one is going to get hurt here today"

Stop? They believe that we are responsible for Chara's death? Fire erupted from the human's sticks. We felt it not at first. Our souls entwined created a barrier through which no ill intent would pass.

"Asriel, even as we are one we cannot expect to survive this for much longer. Destroy them quickly or we ourselves may be destroyed!"

Something is not right

"Asriel, what do you not understand? In this world it's kill or BE killed"

Chara?

"What have you done with the one I care about? Who... what are you?"

Our souls, that had been meshed so closely together, began to tear.

"Do you not see? We could take their souls. We could take every soul and become the true gods of this realm. Billions of souls cry out to me to be free from their human carcasses. We could make it so that the war never mattered, never happened. Humans, monsters irrelevant. All of creation at our finger tips, don't be a fool and listen to me brother"

Weaker. Our barrier failed and the weapons tore into our flesh. The pain they caused paled in comparison to the pain of learning another's intentions.

"You are not my Chara, I have finished what I came here to do. I am doing this for Chara, not for you."

We... I... smiled. They cried out in anger.

"I am the only one that understands you brother. Do not give in to weakness. You're strong like me. I am Chara and all I want is for you to realise your potential"

My wounds were plentiful but I retained enough energy to turn my back on the humans, my sibling's body still held in grasp and stride in the direction of the mountains. I would not listen to this corrupted soul as it rambled.

"You have set me back but the war will still come, be rekindled. It is only a matter of time. I will be reincarnated at its dawn as the prince of blood."

Ebott loomed in the distance, my true home. I finally addressed the entity.

"I do not know who or what you are but I will do this world a favour by removing you from it"

The soul... quivered? Although in fear...

"I am your friend, it's me Chara, it's me, it'S ME, IT'S ME, IT'S ME, IT'S ME, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ME-"

Enough! I tore the soul from me although it were a cancer and scattered it to the winds. A horrific scream of both anger and terror echoed through the valleys. I felt my wounds, the gushing blood, for the first time. I clutched the holes in my chest as I pushed my way through the barrier. My last memory is of my father's tears as they splashed onto my forehead. I mustered one final smile before succumbing to the approaching dark.

"Never give up hope"


End file.
